


Confession

by CainReprobus



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CainReprobus/pseuds/CainReprobus
Summary: After decades serving by her side, will Jorah Mormont ever get to be with the woman of his dreams?





	Confession

In the light of the midday sun, Daenerys Stormborn was shining more brightly than ever. She was as radiant as the distant star itself, and although just as beautiful, she was equally as impossible to touch. Ser Jorah Mormont gazed at her from across the table over which they ate their lunch. No one else was eating with them today. There was no lust in his eyes, no perversion; just love. He looked at Daenerys the way a man might look at a goddess that appeared before him. Throughout the years, she had never stopped managing to surprise him again and again. Every time he believed she could not get any more beautiful, any more divine, any more irresistible, she would prove him wrong. Although she trusted his advice, it was clear that he did not know everything. He never could have known just how easily she would hold his entire heart and soul in her hands.

The woman Daenerys Stormborn had become was as powerful, regal, and intuitive as he had always predicted she would be. With Targaryen blood running through her veins, he had never doubted that for a second. What he had never considered, out of a conscious desire to repress it, was just how enchanting she would become as she grew from a mere girl into a woman. A queen. A mother of dragons. As their lives together progressed, this tantalizing reality became harder and harder to ignore. She was everything to him, plain and simple. Without her, he was nothing, and he would serve her until the day he died. 

Having betrayed his family and soiled his name, there was nothing else to live for after all. While it pleased him to serve her, to be a part of the formation of her dynasty, it became increasingly undeniable that there were many things he desired from her that she would simply never give him. Things he neither deserved, nor ever truly considered possibilities. Jorah hardly blinked as he leaned his chin in his hand, watching as the girl he loved ate her meat with the elegance of the trueborn queen she was. He was mesmerized, until she looked up.

“Ser Jorah, it’s quite impolite to have your elbows on the table.”

There was a wry smile on her face as she spoke, eyebrows quirked. Jorah sighed and adjusted his posture, looking to her and chuckling softly, “I’m sorry, Khaleesi. I find that warm sunny days tend to make me sleepy.” He paused, then added, “Maybe I’m just getting old.”

Daenerys clicked her tongue and shook her head, smirking still as she cut another chunk off her meat, “Well, I cannot have you slacking off on me, you know. There is important work to do if I am going to properly govern this city, and I cannot do it alone.”

Jorah blinked, “Alone? What about your  _ beloved _ Daario?”

Scoffing, Daenerys looked up at Jorah, and he once again nearly drowned in her ocean eyes, “Well, Daario is not my most trusted assistant.”

“Ah?” Jorah said drily, a hint of skepticism in his tone, “Then what is he then?”

Daenerys’s eyes flickered away briefly before returning to Jorah with piercing intensity, “Daario is a colleague. He’s nothing to me.”

_ Impossible, _ Jorah thought. He couldn’t take it when she lied to him.

“And do you tell him that when you lay with him?”

A tense silence briefly overcame them. Daenerys composed her thoughts, “You don’t like him. I understand. But I am the Queen of Mereen, Breaker of Chains--”

“Mother of Dragons, I know. You do as you please,” Jorah exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair, “Never mind it, Khaleesi. I should never have brought it up.”

Jorah rose from the table and collected his dinnerware, bowing slightly as he turned to leave the room.

“Wait, Ser Jorah.”

Daenerys stood up and beckoned Jorah back to the table. He paused and turned towards her, unable to read the strange look on her face.

“Why does it bother you?”

“Pardon?”

“Me and Daario. Why does it bother you that I lie with him?”

Jorah opened his mouth to speak, but simply exhaled instead, “Khaleesi, I’m not sure you want to hear it.”

“Tell me.” Daenerys demanded, narrowing her eyes and nodding slightly. Jorah looked to her, then to the door, then back at her. The world felt hazy for a moment. He sighed and sat back down, forever a slave to the whims of his wild dragon queen.

“You know.”

“I may,” Daenerys calmly confirmed, “But I would like to hear it from you.”

“Khaleesi, I…”

Daenerys glared at him and he melted under the heat of her gaze. She was fire incarnate. Like an ant in the sun under a magnifying glass, Jorah was defeated. Even if he had no chance in the world, he knew an honest man would tell her the truth. He told himself he was trying to become an honest man.

“Daenerys Stormborn,” Jorah began, untethered by hesitation, “I have loved you more deeply than I could love any other in this world. You are my queen, my light, and my dearest companion. I would give my life for yours.”

As Jorah had somewhat expected, Daenerys did not seem surprised. She nodded slowly, walking to where he was seated and holding out her hand. Dubious, Jorah furrowed his brow and took her hand. She pulled him to his feet and looked up at her oldest friend, her knight, her advisor.

“You have served me loyally for years, Ser Jorah, and after a confession like that, I believe you deserve proper compensation for your service.”

“I will leave if you wish, but I cannot take your gold, Khaleesi--”

“Who said anything about gold?” Daenerys told him, matter-of-factly, reaching up to caress his stubbled cheek, “Or leaving?”

Her touch sent shivers down her spine and he tensed. Taken aback, Jorah racked his mind for the right words, “What...? Well, then, what  _ do _ you mean?”

Eyes still locked on his, she stroked his hair, raised her eyebrows and waited for him to work it out.

“Khaleesi… you wouldn’t.”

“Oh, and what wouldn’t I do?” Daenerys asked, oh-so-innocently, but Jorah knew by now he must plan his answer carefully.

Jorah sighed and looked to the ground, counting the cracks in the tiles of the floor, “You would never have me. I know you wouldn’t.”

Daenerys laughed briefly and shook her head, smiling, “And what do you know of what I would or would not do? I’ve surprised you before, ser. I intend to do it again.”

“You never fail to surprise me, it seems,” Jorah laughed. This all felt so impossible. So surreal. He scratched his chin nervously, but maintained his composure in front of his lady, “Khaleesi… you can’t be serious.”

Without hesitation, Daenerys pulled him forward and nestled her face into his neck. She kissed his collarbone and his neck, and then pulled away, smirking.

“I  _ am _ serious, and I would suggest you not make such bold accusations again,” Daenerys spoke with an unmatchable regal authority, one that always had Jorah weak at the knees. He quivered at her mere touch. “I have never once lied to you.”

Weak, and too desperate to be let down again, Jorah whispered plaintively, “Daenerys… are you sure?”

Daenerys, and he never called her that, pulled him down to her and pressed her lips delicately to his. Her mouth spoke volumes without saying a word. When she pulled away, smiling softly and lustily, Jorah finally believed she wasn’t lying, “Do I seem unsure to you?”

With a deep breath escaping at long last, Jorah took Daenerys into his arms and pressed his face into the side of her neck, “Oh, you have never seemed so sure before.”

All of a sudden it felt as though the world bent to his whim, and with his queen by his side, he was on top of the world. His wide fingers pulled through Daenerys’s beautiful hair and she slid her arms down to his waist. They pulled apart, looked at each other, and she kissed him again, this time with the ferocity of the dragonborn queen she was. Jorah had never felt so alive, so fulfilled, so powerful. Everything he had ever wanted, the most beautiful woman in the world, was his and his alone.

This newfound power guided Jorah, and he whirled them around, leaning her against the table, where it felt as though they kissed with fire. Daenerys smirked behind his lips and Jorah chuckled, pushing her further onto the table and knocking a wine glass off the side. For years, he had served at her side, and this moment had always seemed like a fantasy. Nonetheless, he had stayed forever by her side, and now, he’d made it. Her skin felt unreal beneath his fingers. He worried that if he let go, he may reach out again, and she’d no longer be there.

Yet, she was. Now, somehow, she was naked below him, and then he was naked as well. Her breasts pushed against his scarred, hairy chest, and it felt so right and so wrong to be touching her this way. Jorah knew she was far too young for him. This was a fantasy, he’d always told himself. It never needed to happen. It never could happen.

But oh, how he yearned to feel her entirely. Now, with her tender skin under his fingertips, he couldn’t control himself. He was dizzy with lust and with ecstacy, but he couldn’t let her go. She moved against him like they two were skilled warriors in battle, each too awed by the other’s power to deal the final blow. A smile crept across Jorah’s wrinkled cheeks, and she kissed him a few more times, before pulling back slightly. She watched him as he stared at her, with a strange, unfamiliar smile on his face. She was beautiful. As he gazed at her, with her ruffled hair falling down her breasts, Jorah noticed that her several small braids had come slightly undone.

Daenerys exhaled as she looked at him, and pushed her hair out of her face, “What’s so funny,  _ ser? _ ”

“You’re the light of my life.”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, “And you, ser, are my guiding knight.”

He pressed himself close to her, so close he could almost really feel her. Then, as he moved to get himself inside of her, to become a part of her, only for a moment, his greatest, deepest fears, seemed to come true. Suddenly, he couldn’t feel her anymore. Her laughter had faded. Her image hardly remained, and then, she was gone.

 

–––––––––––––––

 

Jorah opened his eyes and squinted at the beams of sunlight letting themselves in through his bedroom window. It was dawn, and he had a lot to take care of today. Heavy with disappointment, he stared out the window at the rising sun, pondering that priceless experience that he now realized was worth nothing at all. He thought of what he had done to make him deserve this, this heart-rending unrequited devotion. He thought of men in chains, and how it was his hand that dragged them through the rocks and sand. He thought of letters, penned in secret, to a man of many whispers back in Westeros. He thought of every sin he’d ever committed, but it wasn’t the thought that counted. Looking down at his hands, he wondered just how much blood they had really shed.

Someday, Jorah realized, it would all come crashing down on him. His love, his devotion, his betrayal. Someday, Daenerys would see him for who he truly was, a traitor, and she would simply no longer have him. Every moment he had spent in her service would amount to nothing. He would be cast out forever, he would lose everything.  _ At least, _ he assured himself, in the light of the rising sun,  _ I have a dream to remember her by. _


End file.
